Conventionally, a user would submit a text message or short message service type message (SMS) to a known service provider in order to receive certain feedback. SMS-based messaging and question generation are becomingly increasingly popular as it saves time for the customer, the customer support center and requires less people to answer phone calls and address user concerns. Also, in the case of interactive voice response (IVR) systems, a user may be faced with various options for pressing phone keys to be directed to the correct department or in an effort to speak with a live agent.